You can deny it, but we both know you're lying
by Rory-Chan26
Summary: He left her years ago, but he didn't realize that she has strengths of her own. And maybe..neither did she? Can she learn to love again or will she be consumed by her new power? Will he finally confess or will he chicken out like last time?
1. chapter 1: the mission

Sakura is sent on a mission and after three years of bieng alone, guess who she meets? Will she still love him? Does she know his true feelings?

Disclaimer: Do i look like masashi kishimoto? no. So do i own naruto? no. however i do own this story. So no touchy, its mine.

--

**You can deny it, but we both know you're lying**

**chapter 1: the mission**

Sakura stared dimmly off into space as her mentor, the hokage, was telling her about an upcoming mission. Although, Sakura really paid no attention.

She was looking out the window at some children playing with a dog. There were three of them. One boy seemed loud and was shouting about how he would definetly win, then to be beaten by the other boy, who was quiet through most of the game. He seemed to know what he was doing though, and his skill beat the loudmouth's every time. The last child was a girl. She was small and wasn't really playing, but watching the other two play and argue. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the quiet one as she watched them fight over the ball. Sakura guessed she had a crush on him.

Watching them brought back memories of team 7.

The loud one immediately reminded her of naruto, with his big smile and positive attitude.

The girl reminded her of herself at that age. Small and weak, unable to keep up with the boys while she swooned over her love of the quiet boy.

The quiet one, with his I-can-beat-anyone-at-anything-and-you're-annoying kind of attitude, and his silent strength, reminded sakura of... well, an important person. Sakura twiddled her long pink locks in her fingers as she remembered her promise to herself, Never to say his name again, or even think it. He left her alone so many years ago, and he never came back. She swore her love for him, and he still left. She no longer felt love for him, but it still hurt all the same.

"SAKURA! Are you listening to me?" Tsunade fumed. she hated when people ignored her.

"No ma'am, Tsunade." sakura said, tapping out of her thoughts as she turned to the blonde prodigy in front of her.

"Good, so you'll leave tomorrow." she said with a satisfied look on her face, knowing she would stump sakura.

"Leave where?! I didn't know I was going anywhere!" sakura shouted.

"You're not. I was testing you to see if you were listening." Tsunade smirked, watching sakura blush.

"I'm sorry i wasn't paying attention, Tsunade. I just... haven't slept in a while that's all." she said as she looked down at her hands, trying to avoind eye contact.

Tsunade gave her a sympathetic look, knowing just what was wrong with her._It's nearing the same day _he_ left. Its been three years and she is still hurt. poor kid._ she thought.

"It's okay. so anyway, you're going on a mission. You will leave tomorrow for the village in the hidden mist. I need you to stay there for a week to care for thier leader. He has fallen ill and the medics there are less advanced than you. they asked for you specifically knowing that you are the top medic in konoha other than me. And you are about to surpass me in that area of intrest anyway." she said, laughing."Go say your goodbyes and pack your things."

"Yes Tsunade!" sakura beamed as she bowed and exited the office. She was so happy to be doing missions again after bieng in the hospital for a while for overdoing it during training. She was one of the people known not to give up until the skill she was learning was mastered.

She immediately ran home to her apartment. She fumbled for her keys and flung the door open, probably harder than she should have because she broke one of the hinges._I'll ask naruto to fix that for me while i'm gone. _she thought as she threw everything she needed into her pack.

Tsunade had made her change the outfit she usually wears, apparently the red top and tan bottoms weren't cool enough. Now her usual outfit was a pair of tan cargo pants with knee protectors wrapped around the outside.

A belt was around her waist that resembled a bullet holster. Inside the little pouches were pills and exploding tags made for attaching to kunais. Around her ankles, were pouches that looked like rock lee's only way cooler. They were for holding kunais.

Her top was basically her usual undershirt. The black fabric around her chest and the rest of the way down was black fishnet. Then a black strap went up diagonally from one side of her chest, to the other side of her back.

Over the shirt was her jounin jacket, although it wasn't zipped up so it exposed her shirt, and more importantly according to tsunade, her chest. Tsunade always told her that if you wanted to fool a ninja( a man ninja) then you needed to look sexy. Sakura didn't really think she was that pretty in the first place so she would need all the help she could get. Tsunade didn't have that problem considering she was like, a size 22D.

So now, all her clothes were packed and her medic stuff was packed. She had said goodbye to everyone and was ready to leave. She was tired from training that day so she laid back on her bed and fell asleep. Although her dreams weren't really comforting considering they always ended with a certain person leaving her. tearing her heart into pieces as he left her on a park bench after knocking her unconcious.

--

I hope you liked it! Don't worry the next chapter will be longer and guess who she meets!! I'm so exited!

Sasuke: i hope its meee! I'm in the story right?

SasuSaku4eva: Duh, how could you have a sasusaku story without sasuke?

Sasuke: yay!

review please!! it is greatly appreciated and if you don't i will think you don't want me to continue this and i will fall into a deep hole of depression. :( just kidding :) but seriously, review plz.


	2. chapter 2: late

Thanx to my reviewers for actually writing!

**Kaoru- yes, i'm a girl. however i'm not a VERY young girl. i mean, if you're thirty, i guess you could call me young but... i'm not a little kid. i was trying to exaggerate how sakura feels that tsunade's boobs could possibly be too big for her body. thanx for reviewing!**

**well, here's the next chapter and i promised it would be longer. sorry if it took too long though, i've got lots of end term exams to study for. ugh. :(**

**'ne way's, enjoy!**

**please review! I need to know if i should continue this cuz if nobody's reading it, what's the point? so please review, even if it's bad. i want to know somebody is reading it. :)**

**--**

**You can deny it, but we both know you're lying**

**chapter 2:**

_BeepBeepBeep_

Sakura slowly lifted her hand from underneath the covers and fumbled it around the side table, looking for that stupid, annoying alarm clock. Finally she found it and pressed the button as she let her hand sag back to her bed. Silence, at last.

_BeepBeepBeep_

"Shut up!" she shouted from the covers as she slammed her fist into the object, making it break into chunks. Although, it was quiet. She plopped her head onto the pillow and was about to fall back asleep when...

_B-beepBeep Bl-bleeeeeeep_

"Damn it!" she yelled as she pounded a chakra infused fist right into it, then it really broke into chunks. More like little teeny tiny pieces. Satisfied, and realizing she couldn't go back to sleep anyway, Sakura got up and groggily trudged her way to the bathroom. Her tired eyes said it all, and her hair was knotty and unrully from tossing and turning all night. She had that same dream AGAIN last night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**sakura's POV**_

_I was out on my nightly walk, and I saw him, also walking, only in the opposite direction. Oh I was so exited to see him out at night like this, although it really wasn't different from every day. He had on his same blue shirt with over-sized collar, and the same white pants. Only, something was different. Oh! He has a backpack! Where is he going this late? Could he be staying at narutos tonight? No, not possible. Naruto's too much of a Dobe. Geez, I'm starting to sound like HIM. Where else could he be going? Unless... he decided to go to orochimaru! No! I have to stop him!_

_"Hello sasuke, what are you out this late for?" I asked._

_"Hn." he replied."None of your business" and he muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'annoying'._

_"Oh, well what's with the backpack? Are you going somewhere?" I asked again._

_"Like I said, None of you're business. You're so annoying." he replied._

_He moved forward, continuing towards the konoha gates, and walked right past me without another word. Oh, no! I have to do something!_

_"Please stop!" I shouted after him. At least that stopped him for a few seconds."I-I love you. I love you with all my heart!"_

_ He turned to look at me." You really are annoying." he said. I was speechless._

_"I know where you're going! Please stay! Or at least take me with you so we can be together!" he kept walking."If you go I'll scream and-"_

_Suddenly he dissapeared, then reappeared behind me._

_"Sakura..." He said, which sent shivers up my spine from the close proximities."Thank you"_

_The next thing I knew, he hit me. I woke up in the morning, on that park bench. And..._

_ Sasuke had left me._

_I bolted up, my vision blinded by tears,"SASUKE-KUN!"_

_**End Flashback**_

She covered her face with her hands. When she removed them, she was holding back the tears. She would not cry, she would NOT cry. No matter what, she would not... cry. And yet, a single small tear crawled its way down her cheek and followed her jaw line. Then it dropped to the white porcelain sink. No!! She smacked herself in the face, a little too hard._I said I wouldn't cry for him anymore! I made a promise to my self, not to think of him, not to talk about him, and not to cry for him!! That bastard, he's invading my thoughts and I don't like it! It's been three F-ing years and it still won't go away. Why won't it go away? I have a job, I have a LIFE. Now, my life isn't spent away by trying to get that heartless ice cube to melt, it's just spent THINKING about him. I don't love him anymore... so why does it still hurt so much?_

But she sucked it up and trudged back out of the bathroom after washing her face and brushing her teeth. She walked across the rug, still pink from when she was a little kid, and went out into the hallway. The circular staircase was old, but on each step you could see the faint pink-stained wood. One step she used to visit when she was little had markings in the corner. It used to say "I love Sasuke-kun" but it was crossed out with a big red line. The wood on that step was peeled up and stained where she was crying.(she was still little when she cried on the steps so she's not a baby!)

Deciding to forget about it, she walked down to the kitchen and grabbed her favorite cereal. Before she dug in, she had a feeling she was forgetting something. So, for absolutely no reason, she decided to look at the clock. 8:30. _holy crap! I'm late for my mission! _

She quickly scarfed down her cereal and flew up the stairs. Flinging open her closet doors, revealing many of the same outfits, which were already explained. She yanked one off the hanger, threw it on, and put on all her mission gear. Then she zoomed out the front door, which now fell completely off the hinges.

All you would have seen going down the road was a pink blob followed by a cloud of dust. Sakura was never late for missions. This was her first time being late and she was already an hour late! She went as fast as she could without wasting any chakra. She went faster and faster toward the gate, when an orange blob ran in front of her and knocked her down.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, you're late." Naruto said, his hands on his hips as he stared down at her with disbelief.

"Yes, Naruto, I know I'm late. Do you know where Tsunade-sama is?" she replied, looking at her watch.

"Actually, granny Tsunade was hung over and since you were so late, she went home. She told me to give you this." he held out a scroll. She took it from him, while standing up.

"Thanks. I guess I should leave now, then." she said as she started off for the gate again.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" he said, running after her.

"What do you w- oof!" was all she managed to say as she turned around to be snagged in an immense bear hug by Naruto.

"Be careful, Sakura-chan. I can't lose you too. And... if you see him... bring him home." he said, now in a serious tone.

"Don't worry I will." she said, breaking the hug.

"Bye Sakura-chan!!" he shouted, now back to his hyper mode.

"Later!" she called back. And in a second, she was out the gate and gone from his sight.

--

_I know i said it would be longer but i wanted to get this out there. i promise next chapter will have sasuke in it!_

_sasuke: Yay!_

_please review!! it's greatly appreciated_


	3. Chapter 3: the attack

**Hi! Chapter three cominatcha! I am SO sorry it took so long. I was grounded from the computer for SUCH a long time. I'M Glad i didn't die!!**

**anyway, enjoy the chapter and please please please review!**

**You can deny it, but we both know you're lying**

**Chapter 3: The Attack**

Sakura walked on for about four hours, now starting to get sweaty. It was a very hot day, despite the chilly morning, and she was glad she had the outfit that Tsunade had prescribed for her. Every now and then, a slight breeze would brush past, lifting the ends of her pink tresses up, and then they would cascade back down her back. Her feet started hurting so she found a nearby tree and sat down right under it. Pulling off her shoes, she sighed and thought about what she would be doing in the village of the hidden mist. What would she eat there? Where is she going to stay for a week?

These things going through her mind, she felt the prescence of another chakra, two chakras to be precise. She slid her shoes back on her feet and jumped into the bushes behind her. Then she saw two men walk up the road that she had just been on and decided to conceal her chakra as best as she could. That way, if they were enemies, she could sneak up on them. And if they were friendly, she could get out of the bushes and say hello. Soon they were close enough that she could see their headbands and realized they were sound nins. Definetly enemies.

Once they walked past, she worked her way out of the bushes quietly and then moved super fast, so fast you couldn't see her, up behind the two sound nins. Without them seeing, she took out a kunai and stabbed the first one right in the back, causing him to drop dead right there. The other one turned to see her and swung his fist around at her. Sakura ducked and kicked her legs up underneath him and he fell flat on his face.

"Hey now, we-or now I should say I, don't want to fight with you. We were just passing by. Can't we just settle this with a talk?" he said, eyeing her oddly up and down.

"Fine. We'll... talk." Sakura replied uneasily as he continued to stare at her. Nonetheless, she lowered her kunai.

"Good. I thought you woud see it my way." he said. "So you're one of those Konoha Jounin aren't you?"

"Hn." she replied. _Oh god now I really sound like him! Where is this coming from all of a sudden?_

"Why are you out here all by yourself?Are you on a mission or something?"

"Hn. None of your business, sound." _Oh god I sound like him!!This is so weird!_

Suddenly, he ran up and put his hand around her throat, shoving her up against a tree. His face was inches from hers and she struggled to breathe. What she could breathe in smelled like alchohol and smoke. She gagged in disgust as he spoke again.

"You know you are a very pretty kunoichi there...leaf." Then she spat in his face, giving her time to gather up her chakra in her hand and in her feet.

"Why you- nevermind. As I was saying, you are such a pretty kunoichi out here all alone, but...I'm going to have to kill you because well...you're so, oh how should I put this...annoying."

Annoying.

_Annoying._

_**Annoying.**_

_**ANNOYING!!**_

_"don't leave! what about all that we've been through together? I'd risk my life for you! Because I love you with all my heart!"_

_"And even after all that, you're still annoying."_

_**"OH HE IS IN FOR IT NOW! CHA!" inner sakura said.**_

'you've got that right! I worked hard, I trained, I almost killed myself so HE wouldn't call me that!'

_**'SO ARE YOU GONNA LET THIS GUY TELL US WE'RE ANNOYING?!'**_

'HECK NO!'

_**'LETS KICK HIS BUTT!'**_

'HECK YES!'

She reached her leg up, infused with chakra, and kicked him right between the legs. He screamed and ducked down, holding himself, and she jumped to the ground. Then Sakura punched him in the head, and he died. Just then, an entire army of sound nins came out of the trees, weapons in hand.

"Here we go!" sakura shouted.

"UWAAAAAAAHHH!!" the army replied.

The fight began, and no one could get near Sakura. A few came up behind her and she turned around and sliced them with her katana. Then two came at her from both sides with swords. She twisted up into the air and the two ran each other through with thier own swords. More and more came, and as she hit the ground, she thought,

_This should be interesting._

And the fight continued.


	4. Chapter 4: the fight

**You can deny it, but we both know you're lying**

**Chapter 4: Orochimaru's Plan**

Kabuto walked through the large opening and into the main hall, where Orochimaru spends most of his time contemplating his next move and training the young Uchiha. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Kabuto. I know you're here. Do you have the information on the battle with my latest army?" he said in his very snake-like voice.

"I do Orochi-sama. And I have some bad news." he replied.

"And that would be?"

"Your army..."

"Ssspit it out, Kabuto."

"...was obliterated."

"No survivors at all?"

"Well there are about three survivors but they are paralyzed for life, suffer sever head concussions, broken bones, and severe blood loss." he replied."Thanks to Konoha, they will never be shinobi again."

"Hmm. It seems that Konoha has gotten stronger. However they are still inferior to my sound ninja."

"Umm..."

"So how many of the Konoha weaklings did it take to defeat my army of seventy-seven expertly trained shinobi?"

"One."

"One survivor? I'm not surprised. Out of how many ninja?"

"One."

"Excuse me?"

"One ninja. One survivor. One man army. And it seems this one wasn't even in the original Konoha army we were after."

"Who is it? Did they get away?"

"No, Sasuke and his group got there just as she was falling, and even then she injured Juugo, made a huge bruise on Suigetsu, and Closed all of Karin's chakra points. All that on top of battling with Sasuke and Defeating your entire army. Sasuke finally took her out and brought her back."

" 'her'?"

"Yes, 'her'." kabuto said."The Konoha shinobi...was Haruno Sakura."

"..." Orochimaru was silent and stared blankly at Kabuto. But, the slight faze of emotion dissipated and he regained his composure.

"Haruno huh? She must have gotten that Kekkei Genkai from her parents. Interesting. I figured it would take many more years for it to awaken." he said.

"Kekkei Genkai? Haruno?" Kabuto was confused.

"Yes. Sorry I never informed you of it Kabuto. I would never have needed you to know. She's a girl, so I would not want to use her for my body, which is why I chose Sasuke. If she were a Haruno BOY, Sasuke would still be back in konoha."

"Wow. That blood line limit must be very powerful."

"It is indeed Kabuto. I'm surprised that team Hebi made it out alive. It must have just awakened. Perhaps she doesn't know about it, because if she did, they would all be dead."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like i'm joking?" Orochimaru hissed."Bring her here. And Team Hebi too."

"Hai."

_**Flashback**_

_**the fight**_

"Shut up!"

"Why should I you baka!?"

"Because you're giving me a headache you cow!"

"Why you- I'm gonna kill you!!"

"You go ahead and try!"

"Baka!!"

"Cow"

**"Suigetsu! Karin! Both of you shut the hell up!"** Sasuke shouted, looking behind him at the idiots.

"Yes Sasuke-kun! Anything for you!" Karin said.

"Tch. Whatever." Suigetsu scoffed.

"Suigetsu..." Juugo said.

"What?"

"Shut up. Please." he said.

"Fine."

The group continued walking through the woods. An occasional argument between Karin and Suigetsu could be heard now and then, but otherwise it was quiet.

Until,"Sasuke-kun, I sense other chakras coming close." Karin said.

"Can you tell yet who it is?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, the majority is Orochimaru's sound nin army. Then there is one more that must have their chakra concealed because I can't make out who it is. All I know is that it is a very strong chakra, and that it's female."

"So who is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"If I knew that I would have said so, didn't you hear what I just said, you baka?!" Karin fumed.

"Shut up cow." he replied.

"Both of you shut up! I can hear the fight." Sasuke shouted.


	5. Chapter 5: the fightpart 2

**You can deny it, but we both know you're lying**

**Chapter 5: the fight- part 2**

Sakura stood there panting and throwing weapons this way and that. Exploding tags, chakra bombs, kunai, shuriken, katanas, anything you could possibly throw was thrown at her and she deflected all of it and threw it right back. She noticed as three men were lying on the ground, they were still breathing. She decided to let them live so they could let Orochimaru know just who he is dealing with. Nobody messes with Sakura Haruno and gets away with it.

'An assault on me is an assault on Konoha.'

**'Cha! You got that right!' **inner said.

'Thanks for that burst of chakra there in the beginning by the way. It really helped me kick that guys ass.'

**'Ehh. Don't worry about it. I just like to watch you kick ass because we never got to do that kind of stuff during the genin days. We were always swooning over that Sas- I mean that bastard. Its so exciting now that you actually use me!'**

'Yeah I know. Hey, when did I start talking to you again?You know I actually forgot I had an Inner after I lost myself in training.'

**'Hell if I know. Hey pay attention! Or we're gonna get clobbered! And I will not let that happen to us! Cha!'**

After a short conversation with her inner, she twisted around into a full out kick and smashed two guys heads together with her foot. As all this was happening she was wondering what happened to the ice cube anyway. Was Orochimaru still training him? Or did he leave him in the dust too?

Enough of that though. She had just a few more people to kill and then she could be on her way.

--

Sasuke walked over to a group of bushes right outside the trees and crouched down, motioning for the others to do the same. They still couldn't see who the other chakra belonged to, only that they were in the middle of alot of sound shinobi and she was winning.

"It looks like the Sound army is dying off by the minute!" Suigetsu whispered.

"But who in the world could be that strong?" Karin wondered.

"Could be the dobe."

"Who?"

"The Kyuubi vessel I mean. He's still on the rampage out to find me. It could be him." Sasuke replied.

"Sorry to correct you Sasuke-kun, but this chakra is not as strong as the Kyuubi, and I already pointed out that it was a female chakra." Karin stated very smartly.

"Hn. Then who else could do this if they're chakra isn't that large?" he said.

"I don't know." Karin said. Oh my god. The world is going to end. Karin just admitted that she didn't know something!

"Wait I think I see someone coming from the croud." Juugo said.

"Oh I see her too. Do you see her sasuke?"

"Hn. I see her."

"I wonder who she is. I've never seen her before." Juugo said.

"I think I've seen her somewhere before in Konoha. Before I came here." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" They all said at once.

"You **know **her?" Karin said. _Great, more competition for my sasuke-kun. I'll beat her to the ground and show her he's mine!!_

"Hn." he smirked. And then shuddered inwardly at the thought he KNEW Karin was thinking.

_Where have I seen that pink hair before? _he thought. Then he almost gasped as he realized who it was._ Its her, its... the one from my team. Sakura. Why is she here? Is she on a solo mission? But she's too small and defenseless to be by herself fighting and army!! She'll die! Why do I care? She was always so annoying and weak. The dobe and I always had to protect her, keep her from hurting herself or other people. But... I guess I felt it was my job to protect her. _

_**Flashback**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_I was about nine years old and my parents were out at work. I was sitting in a tree shaving off little pieces of a stick with my kunai when I heard someone coming down the road. I decided to put my stick down and stuck the kunai in my side pocket so I could hold on to the tree and get a better look. _

_Oh Kami, its stupid forehead girl. What is __**she**__ doing down here? She's the only girl who doesn't hang all over me, but she's... I don't know, I guess I don't like her because everyone else doesn't like her. I wonder who she even hangs out with. I know that ugly Ino girl talks to her, but even she makes fun of her._

_Hm. She's crying. I've never seen her cry like that before. She always puts on a straight face at school, I wonder what her life is really like, where she has to cry somewhere where nobody can see her. She's probly like me and hates people feeling pity on her._

_She continued walking and stopped at a stone bench by the edge of the walkway. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, bringing them closer to her body. Then she put her head down, covering her face. I could see her body shaking and every now and then she would hyperventalate and her body did a jump from when she would breathe in. I took the time to realize that she was so small, and... cute. Wait did I, nine-year old Uchiha Sasuke, just say that Forehead G- I mean Sakura, was CUTE? _

_"__**Well she is. And you know it."**_

_"No I don't. And who are you?" sasuke asked in his head._

_**"I'm your inner. Your deepest thoughts that you would never admit to yourself come from me. And since we have the same mind, I say she's cute, and you think that too. Don't you?"**_

_'Well...' sasuke took another glance at the sobbing girl.'She's... cuter than the other fan girls who pile on makeup and slutty clothes.'_

_**'That's not what I said. You personally think that Sakura Haruno is CUTE.'**_

_'No I don't.'_

_**'Yes you do.'**_

_'Don't'_

_**'Do.'**_

_'Don't'_

_**'Do.'**_

_'OKAY FINE I ADMIT IT I THINK SHE'S CUTE!' sasuke screamed in his head, thus giving himself a headache in his nine-year old brain._

_**'Ha ha I was right.'**_

_'Hn. Shut up.'_

_Suddenly, three boys and one girl walked up the road too. The girl saw Sakura first and pointed at her._

_"Ha ha look! Its Forehead Girl out here ALL ALONE!" she said with a very teasing, annoying tone."What should we do with her Tayo?"_

_Then the biggest boy spoke,"Hm, we should beat her up and leave her here. Nobody will know it was us."_

_"Yeah! "The others replied. and they grabbed her arm and yanked her right off the bench.Then they took turns beating her and cutting her with rocks and sticks. The biggest one, Tayo apparently, stood her up straight and the two other boys held her arms so she couldn't move._

_"P-please. I never did anything to you. Why do you like to beat me?"_

_"That's easy. Because you're weak, annoying, ugly, and you won't tell anyone." the girl laughed at her. _

_Just then Tayo reared his arm back and puched her in the face, that gave her a bloody lip and a black eye at the same time. Tears ran down her cheeks and I could tell she was trying to hold them back. But even so, she stood still as Tayo began repeatedly punching her in the face, stomach, and head. He pushed her to the ground and the two boys started throwing stones at her. Some big, some small. Then the girl started repeatedly slapping her on the face until her hands turned redder than Sakura's cheeks. She grabbed the haruno necklace around her neck and pulled, causing all the beads to fall off and the amulet to fall in the dirt. _

_"I bet your mommy and daddy gave that to you huh?" the girl said." Too bad they hate you anyway."_

_"Umm.. Yuki?" one of the boys asked. "What?"_

_"We weren't supposed to bring that up anymore, you know we could be in big trouble if anyone else found out that her parents... you know... beat her, and didn't want her."_

_"So? There's no one else around. Why should I care if poor little Forehead Girl's parents want to kill her? Or want to keep her home so they have something to beat when they get drunk? It's not my problem." she replied._

_At this, I thought I saw Sakura's eyes flash purple and then they went back to green again. She stood up and tried to walk away, but she was stopped._

_"Aww. Did mean old Yuki make Forehead Girl cry cuz her mommy and daddy don't want her?" yuki said in a baby voice._

_Then, I know I must be dreaming, because Sakura's hand glowed purple and so did her eyes, and she punched yuki and she fell on top of the other boys. Just then, sakura's eyes went back to normal, and her hand stopped glowing. It looked like she had no idea what just happened, but she took the opportunity and ran as fast as she could. _

_I had no idea sakura's life was so bad. She gets beaten? At home, at school, and everywhere else? Wow. And on top of all that, she has no friends, and she 's made fun of every day. If those kids weren't already Genin, I would have stopped them. But considering I'm still in the academy, they would probably beat me too. Next time, I'll make sure I'm stronger. I don't know why, but I actually __**want **__to protect her from those bullies. Then she won't have to worry about at least one beating a day._

_I still don't understand why I, Sasuke Uchiha, care so much. But, either way, I'll get stronger to protect Sakura for sure!_

_**End Flashback**_

thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers!!

you know, I would update alot faster if I got more reviews...

thx!


	6. Chapter 6: I am not weak!

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took forever, this is a longer chapter than the others. Well, enjoy! And review!**

**You can deny it, but we both know you're lying**

**Chapter 6: Who are you?**

Sakura stood, panting and looking around for any more survivors. Seeing there were none, and too tired to look for anymore chakras, she swiped the sweat off her forehead and fell to her knees. She knew that she was nearly out of chakra and she needed rest, but she decided to just sit there for a minute.

'Man, that was more work than I thought it would be.' she thought to herself.

--

Sasuke decided that he should bring her to Orochimaru to decide what to do with her. She was too weak to bother with, so he would send the weakest of their group, karin, to get her.

"Karin."

"Sasuke-kun! You want to run away and get married and have lots of children that we could name Sarin and Kasuke?Me too!" she said, obviously off in her own little world.

"No. I want you to go out there, knock her out, and bring her back here." he sighed, wishing he could chop off her head for even thinking that.

"Oh. Okay then, I'll wait for you sasuke kun!" she said as she moved out of the bushes, into the clearing where sakura was.

"God she is so annoying, huh Sasuke?" Suigetsu said.

"Hn." he said, feeling unsociable because he wanted to watch the fight. If there was even going to be a fight. Because come on, Karin sucked, but Sakura was even worse.

--

Sakura lifted her head, only to see a girl with hideous horn-rimmed glasses and blazing spiky red hair running at her, kunai in hand. She stood up, and took a minute to analyze the red-head's specialty. Chakra control seemed to be her main fighting system so she decided to use something that she learned when she trained with team Gai.

She stood still, and put one arm over her head and the other in front of her. Her legs were spread out in a stance for offense and defense. She closed her eyes, and let everything around her fade. Around her, on the ground, was a large yin-yang with markings in array all around it. When she opened her eyes, Karin was still speeding towards her shouting.

"I'm gonna show you to stay away from my man!" she shouted. Then, she stepped into the yin-yang, and she froze at sakura's expression.

"Do not under estimate me." she said looking down so you could not see her eyes." You will not win." she looked up, smiling brightly despite her icy tone.

"Uh, w-what do you mean?" Karin said, backing up slowly.

"I can kill you." at this Karin clicked out of her scared faze.

"Shut up! I'll make you wish you had never said that!" Karin shouted and started at sakura again.

At lightning speed, sakura came up in front of her and punched her in the face. Then she poked her hand into karin's stomach.

"One hand!" sakura shouted. Karin was confused. Then sakura started poking her everywhere.

"Ten hands!"

"Sixteen hands!"

"Twenty-four hands!"

"Thirty-two hands!"

"Sixty-four hands!"

Karin fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She had no idea what was happening or why she couldn't push chakra out of her body.

"I told you. You will not win.Goodbye," sakura said as she looked down at Karin with a smile,"Karin"

Karin's last thoughts were,_oh my god, how does she know my name? Is she that good at reading chakra profiles?_ Then she passed out.

--

_Oh my god. Is that- is that Hyuuga's move? What was it called? Gentle fist, that was it. I thought only him and the other Hyuuga could use it. I wonder how much training it took to learn that move? Well, just great. I guess I'll have to send suigetsu now. _

"Suigetsu, go. Obviously Karin was not up for the job." Sasuke said.

"Fine. She's way too weak to beat me anyway." Suigetsu replied.

"Good. Then you should have no problem." Sasuke said.

--

Sakura looked up, hoping to be done with the fighting. Only to see a shark-looking man coming at her with a huge sword. _Brilliant._She thought. _Oh well this ought to be easy. I'll just take his sword from him and punch his lights out._ Although, she didn't know that it wouldn't be as easy as defeating Karin. He lifted his sword and held it ready to swing. Then he lifted it up off his shoulders and once he was close enough, swung it at Sakura.

But, she was ready for this and swiped her hand in front of her just as the sword was inches from her face. A green chakra sheild appeared where her hand was and blocked the sword from hitting her. Surprised, and not holding on to his weapon as tightly as he should, Suigetsu and his sword flew back about ten feet. The sword flew out of his hand and flew back another ten feet after he landed on the ground. _How did she do that? A chakra shield? Hm. This chick is interesting._

Then Sakura disappeared. Suigetsu looked around wondering where she went when she reappeared behind him right next to his sword.

"I hope you don't mind me keeping this. It would be a nice addition to my friend's collection." She said. Then she made the neccesary signs with her hands and the sword became many small little pieces and disappeared. She held out a piece of paper the size of an explosive tag and the sword reappeared in a smaller form on the paper. She stuffed it into her pocket and turned to look at him.

"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted and got up looking angry.

"Sorry, but I should be on my way."

"Oh no you don't. Not with my sword you're not! Now this is personal!" he said.

"Oh really? You think you can stop me? I suppose you want me to give up and hand it over? I hope you know that's not going to happen."

"Yeah. I can stop you. I know it. Sasuke always told us how weak and defenseless you are. How you need to be protected every second of your life. I agree with him." he said and smirked.

"S-sasuke?" she said, her face frozen.

"Yep."

Her eyes were changing. They turned a bright purple and the pupils turned to slits. Her body started shaking and her eyes were downcast. Unfortunately, Sasuke was too far away to see anything but blurry images that were sakura and suigetsu.

"Sasuke... he said that?" she said, revealing her amethyst eyes, scaring the crap out of Suigetsu.

"Uh- uh huh." he said.

She raised her arm and ran right at him. Then she swung for the punch, but suigetsu disappeared into a puddle of water.

"Uchiha was right. You _are _weak." he said and then reappeared behind her and stabbed her in the back with a kunai. She turned her head to the back and looked at him with a devious look in her bright purple eyes.

"You're wrong." she said, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A clone?!" he said."How could she have known what I was going to do?!"

She came up behind him with Bright purple flames licking around her fist. With all her strength, she punched him in the back. He fell forward spitting out blood everywhere. But before he could hit the ground, she appeared in front of him and kicked him in the jaw, causing him to fly up in the air. She jumped up and went along side of him. Then she spun him around and faced his head to the ground. Then, while he was still spinning, she spun around sideways and forced chakra into her foot.

"Sakura rendan!" she shouted and kicked suigetsu right in-between the legs and he went head first into the ground screaming.

"I am _not _weak."

--

_Hey! That was the dobe's move from the chuunin exams. What is she, a copy ninja? Or maybe just a hard trainer. Either way, she had to have cheated somehow. Sakura could never have pulled that move off. Well, I didn't think I'd have to send Juugo out there, guess I was wrong. She definetly __**can't**__ beat Juugo._

"Juugo." Sasuke said.

"I know, go out there and get her."

"Hn."

_I wonder if brute force is a good idea. She seems to be pretty good with her justus. Oh well, too late now. He's already going out there._

--

Sakura's eyes went back to normal and she suddenly felt like she was going to pass out. She was nearly out of chakra. Then, to her dismay, she saw a big, muscled man coming toward her ready to fight. She decided to herself that he was more of a close-combat fighter so she would do a genjutsu.

She made the hand signs and Juugo fell into a daze. Everything around him started melting away, like ice cream in the sun. Out of his shirt, a head appeared. It was his head when the curse seal took over him sometimes. It stared at him with an evil look.

"You know you want to kill them."

"Wh-who?" he said, afraid.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke, and this annoying girl who is distracting Sasuke from Orochimaru's plan."

"N-no! I don't want to kill them!"

"You do."

"No!"

"Kill!"

"No!"

"You know Juugo, you aren't such a bad guy. If you tell me where Sasuke is, I can make this all go away." a feminine voice said.

"No, you won't get at sasuke!"

"Aww. That's too bad. Lets see... I take it you have a fear of fire? Am I correct?" Sakura said, appearing out of the black that surrounded them.

"What?" Juugo said.

"Yes, girl, he _is_ afraid of fire." The head said.

"Ah. Good." she replied." Are you sure you won't tell me?"

"Positive." he said.

"Okay then." she said and then made a few hand signs. Then about twenty kunai, katana, and shuriken, all set on fire, flew at him. They all hit at the same time, all over his body, but Sakura missed the vital points purposely, so he could be tortured, not die.

"This- this is just a genjustsu!" he shouted at her defiantly. He knew that it wasn't real. He could break through the genjustu.

"Is it?" she said, then disappeared into a lot of dark raven birds.

Then, the black disappeared, but the weapons didn't.

"Oh my god!" Juugo shouted. Then he fell face first into the dirt. Not dead, just in pain.

"You should have told me. But then, I probably would have done that anyway." she smirked.

--

_What the heck just happened? One minute, Juugo is running at Sakura, then they freeze and stare at eachother, then all of a sudden, He's got weapons all over him?! Damn, that's a good genjutsu. How did she incorporate real weapons into a genjustsu? Fine, just brilliant. Now I have to waste my time on this little weakling and bring her down. But then, I guess she's not as weak as I thought since she beat all those three and the army. Maybe..I underestimated her. Maybe...Nah._

**"She's still cute though."**

"How would you know, we can't see her?"

**"Sharingan, duh."**

"Hn. Whatever she is not cute."

**"Hot then."**

"Hn."

**"You'll see."**

Little did sasuke know that his inner had a devious plan in mind, and Sakura would not know what hit her. And frankly, niether would Sasuke.

**Yay! Chapter six is done! **

**Review please! Thx!**


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter!

**You can deny it, but we both know you're lying**

**Chapter 7: Encounter! Heartbreak vs. Icecube**

"Hm. Seems you've gotten pretty strong, Haruno." Sasuke stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, smirking. When is he **not **smirking?

Sakura turned from Juugo's pain-twisted face and saw him standing there. Sasuke saw many expressions cross her eyes all at once. Surprise, realization, pain, sadness, determination, anger. She gritted her teeth so as not to say anything she would later regret. And she shut her eyes tight so she couldn't see that stupid smirk on his face.

"What? The annoying one with a big mouth has nothing to say?" Sasuke said, again smirking.

She clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms.

"Uchiha."

"You know my name. I'm touched." he said, obviously **trying** to piss her off.

"You're coming with me, Sasuke." she said, with her eyes still shut.

"Hn. Am I?"

"Yes." she said, opening her eyes, revealing her bright emerald orbs.

Sasuke winced inwardly at the innocence in those eyes. He remembered many times seeing her hopefully look at him with those puppy dog eyes asking for a date. He would refuse and see her look down at her feet. She would always say ' of course, I should have known. you're Uchiha Sasuke and I'm... well, nothing special. Sorry to bother you.' then she would look back up at him and there was happiness in her gorgeous eyes again.'Thanks anyway!' and then she'd run off.

"You'll have to fight me." he said. " I know you're almost out of chakra, and to be honest you probably wouldn't be able to fight me anyway."

"Oh? And why not?" she said, panting. She also knew that she was low on chakra.

"You're just too weak, too small, too... annoying. Just like before." he said, then he punched her in the face. Her head went back a little, blood falling from the corner of her mouth.

"You're wrong." and then she healed the bruise on her mouth and the rest of her body. But that wasted alot of chakra and she was panting heavily now. He punched her in the stomach this time, but she just looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Then POOF! She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was a bunshin clone.

_Great, where's the real one now? This is so annoying. Why can't she just cry and tell me how glad she is to see me, then I can knock her out and we'll leave?_

**"You and I both know she's not like that anymore."**

"Well...who cares? It would make things easier."

**"Okay, have you **_**seen **_**her lately? Do you even **_**know**_** how much she's changed?"**

"I haven't really tried to look."

**"Well, when we beat her, take a look, you might change your mind how you feel about her."**

"I doubt that."

**"We'll see. Just take time to see how she's changed."**

"Hn. Whatever."

Then, he felt the pressure of a boot hitting the back of his head and he was knocked forward. But, bieng the awesome Uchiha he is, he caught himself before he hit the ground and turned to look at her. She was panting again, even heavier than before. She could pass out any second.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Wow, you really are weak. I guess you played around and planned to marry me the whole time I was gone didn't you?"

SLAP! She hit him across the face as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever underestimate me. You left us. You left us there without warning, without a goodbye. Naruto has been off for as long as you have, training his ass off so that he could bring you home. I've been training my ass off so I could catch up with him. And I can guarantee you, We have both been training just as hard as you have. And if you think for one minute that I'm going to sit here and cry because I'm too weak, you are dead wrong. I'm not weak. And I never will be again." She said.

Sasuke was taken aback, he had never had a girl yell at him or talk back to him like that before.

"Hn."

She stood there, panting.

"So, how's your parents?" Sasuke asked, knowing this would piss her off. Why did he want to make her mad anyway? According to his inner, he sort of liked her. So why?

"You are such a bastard. You know that?"

"Aww. Why? Are you still too weak to keep your parents from beating you?"

That did it. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. She opened her hands on either side of her, and from the center of her hands came bright purple flames that encircled her entire hands. Then it snaked its way up, spiraling around her arms and around her stomach.

Sasuke just stared in surprise. What the heck was happening to sakura?

_That's the same purple chakra I saw when I was nine. When she let loose. I don't need karin to tell me that this new chakra of sakura's is even stronger than the kyuubi's. I can feel the aura coming from it, and Its not a demon, its sakura's chakra alright. Just in a different form. What is going on here?I thought she was almost out of chakra!_

The chakra continued to course itself around her body. When it made its way to her feet, it dug into the ground and made a circle around her body, pulling up the ground and everything uder it. The chakra circled her on the ground many times and her hair started flying up off her shoulders. The wind started picking up and she put her hand down in front of her, her other hand was bracing her other arm. The wind swirled into a ball in her hand, purple, of course.

_What? Is that the rasengan?! I thought only the fourth hokage and the dobe could do that!_

The chakra had built to a high form and you could hear a wooshing sound as the wind picked up further. Purple chakra was coming out of nowhere from behind sasuke and all over the place. A large stream of it zoomed past his head and he just moved in time where the chakra only sliced off the bottom of some of his hair. Any closer and the chakra itself would have cut past his face and infiltrated his own chakra.

She raised her hand up to the sky just as the last of all the wind and chakra was compressing into that ball in her hand. Her hair was flying all around and her jounin jacket was down at her elbows. Her pants hung loose, revealing some skin under her shirt, and flapping around in the wind. _Wow, that's hot._ Sasuke thought at her appearance, and the power she was holding. He then mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

The ball in her hand became tinier and tinier until you almost couldn't see it. Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and everything was quiet. She looked up at her hand, then closed her eyes and faced her head straight again. Then, she snapped open her bright amethyst eyes, the pupils had turned to big slits, and smiled a devious smile at Sasuke. He had never seen her like this before. He expected her to just try and hit him a few times, then collapse. Never would he have thought of this.

Then, BOOM! A sonic boom exploded around Sakura, from the insane chakra flow coming out of her body. The boom was so strong, you could literally see the waves of air being pushed out of the way. It pushed sasuke back a few feet and he almost fell, but he caught himself. The waves of air made their way up, and collided with the clouds, causing them to turn black as night and start raining and shooting lightning.

Sakura brought the ball up to her face and brought it to her lips. She blew on it and it turned an even darker shade of purple. Then she shoved her hand put to the sky, the rasengan still spinning and gaining speed every second.

Then, lightning began to strike the ball. Over and over again. _The-the rasengan is absorbing the lightning like a sponge! That is definetly not an ordinary rasengan!_ sasuke thought, clearly oblivious to the fact that sakura was going to use this horridity on _him._ All he could do was watch anyway, if he got anywhere near that chakra, he'd be sliced to ribbons. So he just watched in awe as the lightning continued to strike the rasengan.

Now, the rasengan started to resemble...CHIDORI?!

_What the heck is she doing with chidori?! How did she learn chidori?! Is this like a combination of rasengan__** and**__ chidori?! What does she call this?!_

"Shakrondai!" she shouted, giving sasuke his answer. Then, she came charging at him, eyes ablaze with purple. The plum shaded flames flying around her. Sasuke was too stunned to move, then when she was just inches from him, he dodged.

"Hn. I guess your jutsu was only good for one shot and you just missed." Sasuke said.

Then she turned, the Shakrondai still in her hand, and closed it in her hand. Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared behind him. She put her lips right up next to his ear.

"I haven't lost yet Sasuke-kun." she whispered, causing him to get goosebumps all over him. And just as she was about to hit him with the Shakrondai, something nobody expected to happen, happened.

His inner took over.

He turned around and grabbed her wrists, despite the sharp chakra. He put his face right up next to hers, and for a second, he saw some sort of emotion flash across her Bright purple eyes.

'Stupid Inner! How the hell did you take over? Why did you take over?' sasuke screamed inside his head.

**'So that I could do something you want to, but are too much of a chicken's ass to do.' the inner said, also inside his head.**

'No! You better not-'

**'Too late!'**

'No!'

Then his face got closer and closer to hers, the gap slowly closing between them...

**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!! A cliffie!! What will happen next?!**

**Review please!**

**thx!**


	8. Important Notice!

Hi Everyone

Hi Everyone!! I've been on a summertime break, please be patient. I'll be updating soon. Thx for the awesome reviews and remember just cuz updating sometimes takes awhile, it doesn't mean stop reviewing!! Thx!

**Sasusaku4eva12695**


	9. Chapter 8: Slight Problem

**Hi everyone! Sorry I know I took forever, Hopefully this chapter will keep you from killing me. Well, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**You can deny it, but we both know you're lying**

**Chapter 8: Slight problem**

Last time:

_"I haven't lost yet Sasuke-kun." she whispered, causing him to get goosebumps all over him. And just as she was about to hit him with the Shakrondai, something nobody expected to happen, happened. _

_His inner took over._

_He turned around and grabbed her wrists, despite the sharp chakra. He put his face right up next to hers, and for a second, he saw some sort of emotion flash across her Bright purple eyes. _

_'Stupid Inner! How the hell did you take over? Why did you take over?' sasuke screamed inside his head._

_**'So that I could do something you want to, but are too much of a chicken's ass to do.' the inner said, also inside his head.**_

_'No! You better not-'_

_**'Too late!'**_

_'No!'_

_Then his face got closer and closer to hers, the gap slowly closing between them..._

_**End Flashback**_

Just then, the kekkei genkai wore off, and Sakura's eyes went back to their normal jade color, and the purple flames disappeared. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she realized what was happening.

"S-sasuke...what are you..." she mumbled as she slowly lost conciousness, due to lack of chakra. She fell backwards, mumbling something Sasuke couldn't hear. He caught her by the back with his strong arm and apparently her back was so flexible that it bent so her head almost hit the ground. He pulled her up straight, but she fell forward into his chest this time. He blushed tomato red and caught her around the back with his hands.

**'I really didn't expect her to run out of chakra so fast.'**

'Ha ha. Now you can't do it.'

**'Watch me, you wait. I'll do it.'**

'Whatever, you'll never get a chance. As soon as we bring her back, orochimaru will kill her or torture her for killing his army.'

**'Aww. Then we'll never kiss her.'**

'WE? Who said I wanted to kiss her?'

**'I already know you do. Look at her. She's gorgeous. Its like her lips were made for us to kiss.'**

'Hn.'

He picked her up bridal style and turned to his subordinates, who were now waking up.

"Lets go, we're taking her back to Orochi-sama." Sasuke-inner said.

"Hai" they all replied, weakly getting up, healing their wounds as much as they could. It still wasn't enough. Only sakura was powerful enough to fully heal them.

They all set off down the road, avoiding the bodies lying all around the street, and the grass and bushes and trees.

--

**To Present Orochimaru**

_"Bring her to me, and Sasuke too."_

_"Hai."_

"Orochimaru, I have brought them." Kabuto said.

"Good. Sssssend them in." Orochimaru replied.

Then, Sasuke walked in, holding his pride like nothing happened. Behind him, were two large men holding sakura's arms and legs tightly together so she couldn't attack them. From the looks of it, though, she had already given them a few bruises. She had a cloth tied around her head and in her mouth, keeping her from screaming profanities at the guards who were manhandling her.

"You sent for me Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke-inner said, emotionlessly. Well, not as emotionless as the real Sasuke because only Sasuke can do that.

"Mmmmf?!" Sakura said, through the cloth.

"Yes Sasuke, and Miss Haruno also." Orochimaru smiled."I believe she may be of use to you."

'What? I thought he would kill her!' sasuke thought.

**'Ha ha! Looks like my plan will work after all.'**

"How so?"sasuke said.

"You still need a medical ninja, and from the looks of it, she's a better ninja than Karin and Suigetsu combined. You need her on your team."

"Hn."

" MMHHAAA!!"

"Sorry Sakura, but you have no choice. You see, if you try to run away, Sasuke will kill you."

"Mhf." she said, tears pressing to fall. She hated to betray her city like this. She looked down at her feet and stopped struggling. The big men let go of her and dropped her to the ground, then they turned around and walked out.

"Sasuke, go take her to your room. She'll be staying there for the next few weeks while we're building her room."

"Mmhhaaa!?"

"And untie her once you get there. I want you two to get aquainted, and tell her about all the upcoming missions. Got it?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

'oh brilliant, where will I sleep?!' sakura thought.

**'Where will he sleep?!' inner sakura thought.**


	10. chapter 9: remember the old times

**I am so sorry if you got the first update of this chapter. I accidentally clicked the chapter before it on the document thing. Forgive me plz! again srry if you were confused before. Review plz!**

**Thanks for your cooperation! R&R plz!**

They walked down the empty hallway silently. Sasuke, because it was awkward for him. Sakura, because her mouth was still tied. Sasuke opened the door to one of the seemingly identical doors using a weird looking key. The large stone door opened and he motioned for her to go in, but she was feeling stubborn so she sat down on the floor, her arms still tied behind her back. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and picked her up off the ground.

"Did you honestly think that would keep you from going in? You know you're not that heavy." he said.

"Mmmf" she replied.

He set her on the bed, not easily by the way. She was kicking and thrashing, and attempting to scream. He only got her to stop by pushing a pressure point on her lower back. Then she fell limp and laid on her back on his bed.

"So... what's been going on lately?You seem... different." Sasuke said. Or should I say, Inner Sasuke?Mwahahahahah!!

"Mmmf! Mhhhaa! Mmmm!" which basically meant, "You haven't untied me yet, so how can I tell you?!"

"Oh, right, sorry."_ Omigod did sasuke just say sorry to me?_

He sat down on the bed behind her and began to untie the rope around her mouth. It took a few minutes though, because her hair was all tangled up in the knot. This was something new to him, touching a girl's hair. It made him feel wierd, and he didn't know wether he liked it or not. But it was definetly different. Something deep in his chest he hadn't felt in a long time.

' Okay, you're getting way too much enjoyment out of this. Let me take back over.'

**' Sorry not yet.'**

'Why not!?'

**'Because I haven't accomplished my mission yet. Besides, you know you don't want to take back over because you're too much of a chicken to do it.'**

'Hn.I am not.'

**' Prove it.'**

'No!'

**'Chicken. How will you ever defeat your brother if you can't even kiss a girl? Tsk tsk tsk, Sasuke. Do you need more training?'**

'What?!' in his mind, sasuke-the real one- was fuming. Nobody calls Sasuke Uchiha a chicken and gets away with it.

**' Chicken, chicken, chicken!' **

'FINE I'LL DO IT! But only a tiny little peck!'

**'Lets see it then. Chicken.'**

'Grrr.'

Then the real sasuke took over again as he finished untying the rope. She sighed in relief as the rope was removed. Sasuke hopped off the bed and pulled up a chair from across the room. He sat down in front of her and realized she was watching him the whole time.

"What?" he said.

"You've changed. You look so different than I remember." She said as she looked over at sasuke, remembering what he looked like back then. He was a little shorter than her, and he had muscles, but not BIG ones. And his raven hair was just plain. No shine, no nothing.His usual wear was a blue or black shirt with the Uchiha insignia on the back and white or black pants. And his eyes, they were always cruel when pointed at her. She always wished one day that he would look at her and his onyx eyes would hold something besides hate in them.

Now he was about a foot taller than her. She could tell his arms were muscley even through the white yukata he was wearing. It had a big, winding rope around it holding it together with the blue pants. He had just taken his katana off and put it on the dresser. His chest was open and she could see every muscle on it. His hair was longer than before, but not by much. And his eyes were completely unreadable. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. He probably still hated her though.

"Hn." He looked at her when he spoke. He remembered how small and fragile she was when they were younger. Like she would break if you touched her.Even if she was a little taller than him. She had long hair, the way he liked. But it got chopped off during a fight in the chunnin exams.

After that she was still small and breakable, but she changed. She tried harder to do her best, but it still wasn't enough for him. He would walk right past her, without a glance.He would never tell her how he really felt because it would be a distraction to is training. Her eyes were always big and bright with innocence. She had never seen someone killed, or killed someone, which gave her a purity that he wished he had. And although she was annoying, he hated it when she cried. It always made her eyes look a darker green than usual and they would be dull and lifeless.

Now, she was taller,but still shorter than him. Her hair grew back, all the way down to her butt, and it was soft and shiny. He could just reach out and touch it, and run his fingers through it over and over again. Her face wasn't so round and her forehead wasn't huge anymore. She definetly wasn't a little girl anymore. Her arms were slender, and she had grown a chest. From there, her stomach curves were perfectly shaped and her legs were long and muscled.She still had a scar on her forearm from when they were genin. He always hated that day and he still remembered it fully.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Today we have training and Kakashi-sensei is already and hour late. Why couldn't he have just come on time for once so I wouldn't have to listen to Sakura and Naruto bicker? I wonder what kind of training we'll be doing today anyway. It better be good if I have to wait this long. _

_Naruto came here right after me, which was surprising because he usually doesn't get here until right before Kakashi. He must know about how sakura is getting up extra early nowadays to get to training. Ever since the chunnin exams she's been extremely hard on herself. Naruto likes her so he must have come early so he can think of a plan to impress her when she gets here. Dobe. He knows that never works. She's not easily impressed, or amused, like she used to be. She rarely even is impressed by __**me. **__She got here before both of us, and she was already training by herself when we got here._

_He leaned back against the bridge railing and closed his eyes, waiting for the punch._

_**BAM! **__Sakura punched Naruto right in the gut, causing him to fall down to his knees._

_"Ow Sakura, what was that for?" he said._

_"Shut up." She replied. "And leave me the hell alone."_

_"..." he stared at her speechless. He stood up and lifted up his jacket, a bruise was already forming in the shape of her fist."Aww Man." _

_I watched her walk over to the other side of the bridge and lean forward on the rails, looking down at the water. Naruto will never know the kind of things she has to go through, and I don't really know that much either, but at least I know enough to not say something to make her cry. _

_I walked up behind her as quietly as I could so I could see if she was ok, without her knowing._

_"I know you're there, Sasuke." she said. So much for her not knowing._

_"I uh, just wanted to see if you were ok. Because you'll be no use to us for training if you're not."_

_For once, she didn't fume up in my face and tell me how she can be useful, like she usually would. She continued to look down at the water, seeing her reflection staring back at her._

_"I'm fine, thanks Sasuke-kun." she said dully. Still not looking at me. I was about to say something but then Kakashi sensei appeared in a poof. _

_"Yo!" he said._

_"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto screamed and pointed a tan hand at his teacher._

_"Sorry, I got lost on the road of-"_

_"SAVE IT! LETS GET TRAINING!" Naruto said._

_"Ok, for today's training, Naruto come with me. Sakura and Sasuke, go over in the clearing in the woods. Work on eachother's weak points. Spar, then work on whatever needs more focus. Got it?"_

_"Hai." They all said._

_So Naruto moved in one direction, following Kakashi-sensei. And Sakura and I went in another direction. Once we made it to the clearing Kakashi told us about, we got started. Every attack I would send out, she would dodge it. After a while of attacking and dodging, I was wondering when she was going to attack me. I ran at her one last time, and she made three clones. They surrounded me and I started attacking them, slashing at them with my kunai and they would poof away one by one._

_I heard something behind me, so I turned and saw another Sakura clone coming at me from a tree. I slashed my kunai at it and waited for the poof, but it never came. Instead, I saw blood fly everywhere, some droplets landed on my cheek. I turned away, so it wouldn't get in my eyes. When I turned back, I saw a horrifying sight._

_Sakura was sitting on her knees hunched over on the ground, holding her arm. I saw her red skirt slowy turn into a darker shade of red and run down her knees. The ends of her hair touched it and also reddened._

_"S-sakura?" I asked, confused._

_She lifted her head and stared at me, her big green eyes streaming with tears and her face scrunched up in pain. Her arm had a deep cut from her wrist to right below her shoulder. Blood gushed out as she tried to make it stop, unable to cover the entire wound with her tiny hands._

_"Sasuke-kun..." she said, trying not to make her voice shake. I could hear the pain in her voice. It killed me to hear her say my name like that._

_Suddenly, she fell forward and passed out from lack of blood, and I ran to her. I had to get her to a doctor, forget Kakashi and Naruto, she needed medical help NOW._

_I ripped my shirt and wrapped her arm with the cloth, then I picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the hospital._

_After a few days, she recovered and told me it wasn't my fault and forgave me. And she smiled more than she ever did before. It broke my heart to know that after all I do to her, she still says she loves me._

_**End Flashback**_

He shuddered at the thought of ever hurting her like that again.It made him cringe inside to know if she had been hurt, even if they aren't that close, he feels some sort of connection to this girl. Like he was supposed to find her out on that field, killing people. Like he was supposed to see how much she had changed in every aspect of her life in order to bring him home.

He looked over at the necklaces she was wearing. One was a gold, green, and purple charm with the insignia of the Haruno clan on it. The other was buried down in her shirt, like the locket she used to wear when they were genin.

"Can I see it?" he asked randomly, changing the subject.

"See what?" she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Your necklace. I think I recognize it from somewhere."

"Umm. I prefer if you didn't." she said guiltily.

He reached over and grabbed the small gold chain anyway. When he pulled it out, it was the locket. The heart-shaped one that Sakura used to wear when they were genin. It always had a picture of him and her together in it. He was surprised she had kept it.

He opened it, and was a little surprised. There was a picture of sakura, but it was an newer picture. It was a picture from right after he had left, it looked like. Her eyes were streaming with tears and she was hugging her arms around her for some source of comfort. Her teeth were clenched and frowning from crying, and her eyes were dark, dark green.

The other space that used to hold his picture was empty, and in its place was a little note. He unfolded the note. It read:

_A Ninja shows no emotion. Emotions only bring us down._

_Never fall in love, you'll only get your heart broken._

_Let nothing distract from your training._

_A three man cell is the most powerful bond between shinobi,_

_No matter how hard you try to break that bond,_

_You never will._

_Keep training hard Sakura! Bring him home!_

_Tsunade_

Sasuke closed his eyes and put the note back in the locket and closed it.

"What is it that makes you do this?" sasuke asked her."Why do you continue to try and bring me home?"

"Because even though you were mean to me and ignored me, you and naruto were my best friends.You still are. And I want it to stay that way."she replied.

He sighed and got up from his chair. He turned to look at the other side of the room, which consisted of cabinets and scrolls laying all over the place.

"..." he stared off into space, thinking. Then he heard the handle move on the door. He turned around fast, to catch sakura standing there, trying to leave.

He jumped forward and grabbed her wrists, so she couldn't take the door.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to escape?" he said, inches from her face, his hot breath causing her heart to speed up just a little.

"No, but I have to try." she said, trying not to look at his face. She struggled under his grip and slowy wriggled her way out. But instead of making a break for the door, her plan backfired and she tripped backward onto the bed. This was Sasuke's chance to show his inner that he was no chicken. He moved directly over her, holding her wrists back to the bed and her legsunable to move with his right over them.

"Listen sakura, I really need you on this team. I have to defeat my brother and the only way to do that is have proper help.You are the best medical ninja anyone has ever heard of and you are a very important person on the team." he said, his mouth just inches from hers.

"Well maybe I don't want to-" she stopped. The look in his eyes changed, she didn't know what it was, but it wasn't anger or hatred. He stared holes through her eyes.

"Please, Sakura." he meant it. He wanted her on his team, more than the three others combined. Why? He didn't know.Something was just telling him that he needed her with him at this time.

She sighed, trying to hide the smile from his eyes that showed no hatred towards her.

"Fine." She said. Trying to contain herself and act like this situation wasn't awkward at all.

"Thank you sakura." he said. But this time, he wasn't going to leave her out on a bench by herself. He was going to prove Sasuke Uchiha was not a chicken.

'remember, only a peck' he thought.

**'Yeah yeah just do it chicken.'**

'Hn.' he inwardly smirked.

Then, he closed the gap between them, intending on it being a split second kind of kiss. But her lips were so soft, and although she was confused at first, she actually kissed him back. It felt so good just to be with her, he couldn't stop himself. He let go of her wrists and moved thier bodies closer together so they were touching. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was enjoying this kiss, ALOT. He touched her bottom lip with his toungue, begging for her to let him in. At first, she didn't open her mouth, but then a muffled whimper escaped his lips and he touched her lip with his toungue again. She opened her mouth slightly, and he went for it. He slid his toungue in his mouth and she did the same. Their toungues were twisting around eachother in a battle for dominance, his won. She gasped once for oxygen and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. A small moan came from her mouth and he put one of his hands in her strawberry hair, gripping desperately. They broke apart for oxygen not long after that, and Sakura just stared at Sasuke in shock.

"What was that all about?"she said.

"I...don't know."he said."Sorry"

"Its okay Sasuke, you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry." she put her hand up to the side of his face.

"For what?"

"..." she looked down.A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked again.

"For falling out of love with you."

His heart skipped a beat. He had basically just told her how he felt about her. He... he loved her. How could she not love him anymore?


	11. Chapter 10: you don't love me, Sasuke

**And at long last, here it is!! Yay!! Virtual cookies for all my faithful reviewers!!**

**chapter 10: You don't love me, Sasuke**

**Enjoy!**

"What? But-but what about your promise?" He asked, a new kind of sadness now sweeping over him. It wasn't the same as the sadness for his family, or his comrades being injured. It wasn't the same as being rejected by Itatchi, who didn't want to play with him sometimes. The woman he'd left the village for, to protect her, the one who loved him back, who knew him better than any other girl, who always did whatever she could to make him see the good things about her, the one who had promised to love him forever, didn't love him anymore.

"I know Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you back just then, but I- I don't know. I just don't have any love left for you." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she sat up, walking over to the other side of the room, and just stood there. Her arms were crossed, and she was crying. Although, Sasuke was the one whom had just got rejected, not her. So why was she crying?

"Hn. How can you say that? How can you love someone so much-or at least say you do- and then all of a sudden, just not love them anymore?"

"It didn't just happen all of a sudden Sasuke! It happened gradually, the whole time you were gone. Have you any idea of what I went through?"

"It couldn't have been as bad as being trained by a psycho who's trying to steal your body! With injuries so bad even Tsunade probably couldn't heal!" He said, getting angry and actually NOT keeping his cool for once.

"You don't love me Sasuke...I know you don't." She said, looking down at her feet.

"How would you know that?"

"Because if you did, you would know that the emotional pain I went through. I waited for you. I stood outside by the gates every night for three years. I searched everywhere for you, so did Naruto and everyone else. And every time, it would end in failure. I'd leave so that Naruto wouldn't see me cry. I trained so hard...I wanted you back so badly it practically killed me.After many failures, I convinced myself that you really did hate me as much as you said you did, and all my tears had gone. All my love was sucked out when you left...taking my heart with you." She said, stumbling with her words as she bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

He blinked, and stared at her. The hostility vanished from his face, and his eyes softened.

"Sakura, I-"

"No. You don't. Don't even tell me that. I'm not angry with you Sasuke, just don't lie to me."

"But I- I do!"

She turned around, facing the wall, her back to him. Her hands around her just like they were in the picture. But, something was different. It wasn't sadness that fueled this action, was it...anger?

"Sakura..." He said, reaching up to touch her shoulder, but she smacked it away as she whirled around, anger, pain, and sadness clearly visible in her eyes.

"Tell me Sasuke! Tell me! Did you ever think of me in your absence? Were you pained to be without me? Did you always imagine yourself in my arms, smiling? Did it make you feel sick thinking about if I might be with someone else? Did you even care up until the point when you saw me in that field?!"

"..." He looked at his feet.

"That's what I thought. You don't love me, and I don't love you."

"Sakura, its... Different."

"How?!" She shrieked. "Because even though you love me, your charade for Orochimaru is important enough to push those feelings aside?! That's not possible, Sasuke! I've studied it!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but there was a knock at the door.

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan, your prescence is requested in Orochi-sama's lair." They heard kabuto say through the door.

She wiped the forming tears from her eyes,"Lets go, I'm done talking." She said, walking out the door and following kabuto down the poorly-lit hallway, Sasuke close behind. His head was focused on his feet the rest of the way there as he was contemplating what Sakura had said to him. Could all that be true? Did she really go through all that for him? If so, he deserved what he got.

They walked in silence, until they reached the large, ugly door of Orochimaru's chamber. Sakura flung it open in her anger, and stormed right in, fogetting just where she was and how powerful the enemies were. Sasuke stood behind, staying clear of her fury.

"Ah there you are Sakura-san. I've been waiting. Sasuke, you know the drill, get changed and go train with kabuto. I must speak to Sakura-sssan in private." Orochimaru hissed."Hn." and Sasuke was gone.

"What did you want to talk to me about...Orochi-sama?" sakura said with distaste.

"It is about your Special Power."

"What special power?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, and shifting her weight to one leg.

"Your Kekkei Genkai. Has no one told you of it?"

"Kekkei Genkai? I don't have one."

"On the contrary. You have a very powerful one, even more powerful than all the tailed-beasts and the hyuuga's byakugan and the sharingan all together."

Sakura was very surprised."Then why don't I know about it?" she said, interested finally.

"When you use it, you don't realize it, and you black out. When you reawake, you have no idea of what you did."

"...Wow."

"So if I can teach you to control it, you may be able to use it without the blackouts, and be an extremely powerful ninja."

"...so you can use me as a tool, right?"

"In a way..."

"...well..only if its worth it..."

"Oh believe me it will be..."

"Then I'll do it."

"Even if the training is grueling and pushes you to the point where you want to die?"

"Yes."

"Then it is a deal, Sakura-san."

"Deal."

She had, however, no idea what Orochimaru had planned for her. She didn't care, she just wanted to show sasuke that what he did changed her.

Oh...it had changed her much. Especially if she was at the hands of Orochimaru, ready to prove herself.


	12. Chapter 11: SuperSpy Sasuke Style!

**Yay! It feels like so long that I haven't written!!! anyone who can tell me exactly how long gets a cookie....:) just kidding!  
Anyway, i've been thinking really hard about how to continue this so...here it is!!!! WOO HOO. Also thank you very much to all of my faithful readers and reviewers.**

**And...since i've been forgetting this part...DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT MASASHI KISHIMOTO THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS. HOWEVER LEGAL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY BELONG TO MOI. thats me in french, in case you don't know.**

**chapter 11 is here!!**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Super-Spy Sasuke Style!**

"That is all I wish to talk to you about Sakura-chan...you may leave." Orochimaru said with an evil grin. "Or you may step out to the training fields if you wish."

"Thank you Orochi-sama." and she left toward the direction of the training fields. The name _Orochi-sama _stung her lips when she spoke it. It made her toungue recoil and her brain writhe in frustration. And yet, she said it. Why? She didn't know. Orochimaru was in no way her sensei. That would be Kakashi and Tsunade. It made no sense to her, but she brushed it off.

She traveled up the stairs and out into the open training feild. The sun shone brightly and it took her time to get used to it after being underground for so long. The field was large with grass in places and sand in others. There was an area full of dummies with spinning body parts. Each spinning part had spikes on it and so did the initial body of the dummy. Another area was a combat circle for sparring. There was even a flame pit for dodging attacks. She decided to get to the dummies, she wasn't in the mood for sparring today.

After mutilating a few dummies, she felt tired. It had been a long day for her, especially with that jerk clouding her mind. Why would he all of a sudden tell her that he loved her? It can't be a fact so there must be some alternative reason behind it. Maybe he wanted to distract her so he could kill her at the right moment. Or to keep her from fighting while they held her hostage. Who knew? All she knew was that he was playing her somehow.

She thought about this while she was on the way to sasuke's room. He had put a chakra reader on the door so all she had to do was insert chakra into the door and she could get in. She finally arrived at the door and stepped into the dark room. She was tired, and hungry, but she ignored that. She took off her pants, leaving just her mid-thigh ninja shorts that were underneath.

Sakura was not the type to impose on other peoples things, but she was so tired. She trudged over to sasuke's bed, and plopped right down. It was quite comfy actually. Almost five minutes later, she was asleep, in a deep dreamless sleep. Later, Sasuke walked in, not expecting to see Sakura lying on his bed. On her side, she breathed evenly, her stomach rose and fell in perfect time. He looked upon her, wondering how something so small and innocent could have gone through so much pain and gotten so strong and quick-tempered. The power inside her seems on a scale too big for her body.

He sat down on the bed, thinking, watching. He studied the contours of her face, how her eyelashes rested on her cheeks and her lips relaxed from being tired. He didn't want to admit it, but his inner was right. She was adorable. Before, when they were younger, he always felt that he was too good for her, that she didn't deserve him. Now he felt the opposite. He didn't deserve her. He had done many horrible things, killed many people without a second glance. But she, she hadn't done anything unless it couldn't be avoided. She never killed out of bloodlust or hate, or just to make herself seem higher. She followed was it. Sasuke knew that she would never forgive him for all the things that he did. And she would probably never believe that he had fallen in love with her at some point. Even before he saw her in that field, he had fallen in love with her. He just didn't want to admit it at the time.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**sasuke's POV**_

_I was thirteen years old. I had my whole life ahead of me to think about girls. Why did it have to be now? Don't get me wrong, girls are ok, but they're so annoying! And all the girls that hang all over me aren't even that cute. Actually, they're all kindof ugly. What with all the makeup and short skirts and heels... they'll never get my attention that way._ _**If **__I ever get a girlfriend__**, **__she has to be a ninja. And she has to be a good ninja. Also, she has to not be so obsessive as the other girls are. That is the most annoying thing. Like, take my teammate Sakura, for instance. She always asks me for a date every day, and she never leaves me alone during practice._

_That's what I mean by annoying._

_Come to think of it, I haven't really seen Sakura for a few days. And she hasn't shown up for training or been late for the past week. I wonder what's up. She even yells at me for being late. Maybe I should check on her...nah. I'll just ask Naruto, he practically stalks Sakura. Well here he comes, prancing around like an idiot._

_"Naruto." I said._

_"WHAT SASUKE?!"_

_"Turn it down, jeez. Anyway, do you know why sakura has been acting wierd lately?"_

_"Uhm...no... why? She's been acting weird? I didn't know!"_

_"Idiot."_

_"Hey!"_

_Before we could continue our argument, Sakura walked up. Wow. What- what happened to her?! Her hair was up in a pony tail, and she wore all black except for a red belt around her waist. Her clothes were a tight black tank top with a zipper down the middle and black ninja shorts with a kunai pouch on her right headband was tied loosely around her neck and Her eyes were...blank..not even close to the way they used to be._

_"S-sakura?" Naruto said. "Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine naruto, thanks." and she walked up towards me. _

_I was waiting for the 'Oh my god sasuke do you like my new outfit?!' but it never came. She walked past without even looking at me. Which was insanely weird. She walked all the way down the bridge to the middle, stood up on the edge, looked back at me and Naruto, smirked, then jumped off. What?! She jumped off the bridge?!_

_"Hold on Sakura-chan! I'll save you!" Naruto screamed. Then he ran off the bridge splashed down into the water. Then, the next thin I saw was Sakura flipping up from the other side of the bridge and landing on the deck, perfectly dry._

_"SAKURA!! WHERE ARE YOU!! SASUKE SHE DISAPPEARED!!!"_

_"A ninja is supposed to read underneath the underneath., Naruto." she said._

_"SAKURA YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"_

_"Baka."_

_"TEME!"_

_"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" sakura screamed. "I am so sick of your fighting! Let it go!"_

_I stared at her in amazement. Did she..just tell me, Uchiha Sasuke, to shut up? She hasn't said one word to me and the first thing she thinks of is shut up?_

_She just turned around and stared at the water, and didn't say another word to me until Kakashi-sensei got here._

_For the next few weeks all she did was say hi to me. One time. I have to see what's up, even though I don't know why I should even care. So today I'll follow her to see what has made her ignore me._

_Operation: Find out what Sakura is up to! Start!_

_I stood outside her window on a tree branch this morning, to see if it happens at her house. She woke up and got dressed. No I did not look, Perverts. _

_Then, she closed the blinds so I couldn't see anything. But luckily she came outside a few minutes later. Then I followed her to the grocery store, why didn't her parents do that? _

_Then she went to the hokage's office. I wonder why... so I followed her there too. I stood outside the window watching her talk to Tsunade._

_Then Sakura started training. From what I saw, Tsunade told Sakura to punch a giant block of cement. She's gonna kill Sakura! But then, sakura did punch it. And it exploded into tiny little peices. Tsunade gave her a thumbs up and moved her on to the next task._

_Tsunade held up a dead fish in front of sakura's face, now she's laying it on the table and pointing at it. Tsunade left the room and Sakura started...healing?! I didn't know Sakura was a medic. _

_I have now been sitting out here for three hours. I'm so bored, I mean, I could be training. This is ridiculous. Why am I doing this anyway? If sakura wants to ignore me, that's her problem, why should I be worried about it? I'm leaving. Wait a minute, the- the fish is moving! She brought it back to life! No way! So this is what she's been doing this whole time. Well, I guess I have to admit that's pretty good, and since she's not annoying anymore I guess she's ok. _

_Wait, did I just think that? No, no I didn't. I'm leaving. And I jumped off the tree and back to my house._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

But, as much as I didn't want to admit it, my crush on Sakura became more of a problem for me every day. Each day I found something new to like about her, and yet, every day I pushed her away. I didn't want to like Sakura, and I thought that if I pushed her further away, then she would push me away. But she didn't, and my crush grew into something more, and I hated it. I've been that way ever since. I've learned to live with it, and for a while, I actually pushed it aside, like she did, for my training. But when I saw her in that field, I knew it was for a reason.I know sometimes it seems like I don't show her how I feel, but that's just the outside of me. I always try to hide my real self from people, because that's what I was taught. But I really do love Sakura. And now I don't think I can ever leave her again.

She continued to sleep, and Sasuke got tired too. He climbed onto the bed behind her and fell asleep as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aww so fluffy right? Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter!**

**Sasuke: Man, what are you going to do to me now, since you just made me spill my guts in front of everyone... :(**

**Sasusaku4eva12695: Don't worry, I promise I won't embarrass you unless I really have to. :)**

**Sasuke: Great, that means all the time...**

**Sasusaku4eva12695: You betcha!!**

**Thx for reading! Now push that little button down there......pleeaaaaaaaaseeeeee!!!?!?!?!?!**


	13. chapter 12: The Haruno's power

**Hey everyone!!! wow its been a long time again! i've been doing alot of thinking though, this story is getting very complicated, as some of you might already realize. anyway, its good to see i've got so many readers...**

**but it would be better if some of them REVIEWED!!! you know even if you're not a member you can still review right??? just thought you should know...**

**so here it is! enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: The Haruno's Power!**

The next day...

Sakura picked up her glove from the side table and pulled it on. "You ready?" she asked.

"Uh yea, but why are YOU ready?" sasuke wondered.

"I'm training today, just like you."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't exactly go out into the open with you and your team and be weak and defenseless. Medics have to be strong too you know."

"But Orochimaru is training me, so how can he train you?"

"Oh you're training with Kabuto and the others today."

"Hn." sasuke thought, _How will I ever get stronger if orochimaru is spending all his time with sakura? I wonder what he's planning. He better not hurt her._

"Alright, lets go." she said. Purposely letting herself brush by his shoulder on the way out.

As he was walking beside her, he took the chance of second glances to take a good look at her today. She had on what she had before, cargo pants, ninja shoes, black undershirt, anbu jacket.

But something was different. Her hair was in a long pony tail with her pink locks still cascading down to her mid back. Her bangs fell out on one side, making her look like Ino. Except, Sakura's eyes were green, her hair was pink, not blonde, and she was way hotter.

Sasuke did notice one thing. She wasn't wearing her leaf village headband.

When they got to the chamber, Sakura went right to Orochimaru.

"Ahh, are you ready to begin Sakura-chan?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Sasuke-san, don't walk over there. I changed my mind. You won't be training with Kabuto today. I would like you to watch young Sakura-chan today. It is after all her first day of...training." he said the last word with an evil lust in his voice.

Sasuke knew what training meant to Orochimaru. The first day would be the worse, then it would all go uphill from there. he only wondered whether he would be able to watch Sakura take it.

"Now Sasuke, before we begin i'm just going to say, that since you were, are, and will be on Sakura's team, I find no problem in you knowing this secret. However, you must not tell anyone what I am about to tell you and Sakura. Got it?" Orochimaru said.

"Hn" Orochimaru took that as a yes.

"Alright. First, I think it is fitting for you to know just what your kekkei genkai does, Sakura."

"What? Sakura has a kekkei genkai?" sasuke said, surprised.

"Welcome to my world." Sakura said.

"Yes, Sasuke, she does. A very strong kekkei genkai. Have you never heard of the Haruno blood-line limit before?"

"No."

"Well, no one is for sure what its called, but it is one of the strongest bloodline limits in the world. And it flows very strongly through Sakura's veins."

"So what does it do?" sasuke asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sakura added.

"Sakura-chan, it enables you to steal from your opponent's chakra by just looking at them, and when you steal thier chakra, you steal their jutsu." orochimaru said.

"You can duplicate perfectly any of your opponents jutsu, like the sharingan, except without seeing it, but by just reading their chakra and taking it in." Sasuke was surprised at this.

"The Kekkei Genkai also takes the chakra of your opponent and makes it compatible with your own, then it more than triples the amount of chakra you have to use. In fact, the amount of chakra and strength you have when using this Kekkei Genkai more than doubles the size of the nine-tailed fox, making you twenty times faster, stronger, and dangerous than you were before."

"This Blood line limit can prove very useful in the sense that it is much more powerful than the Mangekyou Sharingan and can see further and in more detail than the Byakugan."

"But, be aware, you do not have a demon incased in you like naruto does, but there is some sort of creature behind this power. We just need to figure out what sort of creature the Haruno family signed a contract with at the time the Kekkei genkai was discovered way back then, and you can use all its power to meet your own ends."

"A-amazing!" Sasuke said. _See further than the Byakugan, copy better than the Sharingan, and stronger and more powerful than the ninetailed fox?! WTF?! Could Sakura really be that strong?!_

"Now that you understand that, today we are going to drain all of your chakra, so that you may attempt to summon the creature behind your power, and tap into its reserves of chakra." Orochimaru said, licking his lips in delight. "I hope you realize that that means I'm going to work you until you can barely move."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For those of you who were wondering what the kekkei genkai was, at the time I didn't even know what it was! lol. But I figured it out, luckily. **

**So you can stop slamming your head on the desk now...**

**:)**

**sorry for the cliffie! I had limited time to write so....**

**review please!! i could really use some more reviews. i didn't think the story was that bad...**

**i mean i've seen ONESHOTS with more reviews than this. please please please review**

**PLEASE?!**

**thanx!! next chapter soon!**


	14. chapter 13: the animal is revealed!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but as you know i've been busy.**

**Just wanted to let you all know that this story MIGHT i repeat MIGHT. go on hold. i'm not sure. :( writing too much causes writers block for me)**

**anyhoo, if it doesn't go on hold, then you have lots of exiting chapters to look forward to!**

**i have them all in my head, but i just can't figure out how to put them on paper yet...**

**so anyway, here's the story! I hope you like it! I'm not so good at fight scenes, so i hope this will be ok...**

**Enjoy!**

**Also!!! Please PLEASE PLEASE review!!! its much much needed!! and appreciated!!! even if you don't have a fanfiction account, please review!**

**it would make a certain writer very very happy!**

**maybe even happy enough to definetly NOT put the story on hold....XD**

Chapter 13: The animal is Revealed!

"Haa...haa...haa..." Sakura panted. She held her ribs with her right arm, her left holding orochimaru's arm, brandishing a kunai, away from her face. "E-enough..."

"Oh no Sakura-chan, we've only just begun. You are nowhere near ready. We will only stop when you are literally begging for your life." Orochimaru had an evil glint in his eye.

"Argh!" she said as she lurched forward, throwing him back toward the wall. _Even with the pain she is going through, she still has the strength to throw a grown man into a wall...she's much different than I remember. _Sasuke thought.

Sakura let go of her ribs, blood visible on her hands, to perform a hand seal. Then, she dissappeared. Orochimaru looked around, seeing her nowhere, was about to search with chakra, but he was interrupted. Sakura came from behind him and bashed him in the head with her fist. But he poofed away.

"Dammit! A substitution!" she ground out. Her face twisted into a mixture of pain and anger. The sides of her nose crinkling up by her eyes, revealing just how pissed and fed up she was. Her eyes were filled with years of frustration just dying to get out. The flame behind them could cause anyone, no matter how tough, to look away and hold back tears. If looks could kill, Orochimaru would be dead ten times over.

She looked around. Nothing.

Not anywhere.

She decided this was a good time to show just what she was made of. Its not like Oro made her promise not to destroy half of his lair. Did he? After all, it was his own fault for making the same mistake that Kakashi did.

She built up chakra in her right hand, not noticing how it flashed green, then switched to purple. Sasuke noticed this and prepared for the worst. She raised her arm high above her head, then in one swift motion, slammed it into the floor. Craters and giant boulders were made. Huge peices of rock and flooring filled the air. The ground cracked and split at least fifty feet all around her. Everywhere there was furniture, it all fell into the crevices. Two of the outside walls fell down into dust and half the cieling dismantled.

Sasuke stared from behind one of the rocks, his eyes as big a saucers. _Make sure not to let her land a hit on me._

Orochimaru was equally surprised. He came out from under the ground, after he had nearly been crushed under the kunoichi's power.

"Tell me, orochi-_sama, _are you sure you want to push me?" she said, an evil tone in her voice. Her head was down toward the ground, when she looked up, her eyes were still green, but there was a purple edge around them. Her eyes were already turning to slits.

"Of course Sakura-_chan._That is exactly what I want." orochimaru grinned. The training was working and it was only the first practice!

"Uhhrrrrrr.." Her teeth ground into each other as she growled. "Don't mess with me!" her voice came out strained and doubled, as if there were actually a force in her voice. Something else speaking behind her, two beings speaking at the same time. Of course there wasn't. It was just sakura, with her kekkei genkai starting to take over.

Sasuke felt an eerie aura in the room. Chills ran up and down his spine, making him gasp. Sakura turned to look at him, a demonic look in her eyes.

"What are you looking at, _UCHIHA?!" _she shrieked. "Stop gaping at me, or you'll be the first to DIE!!" he just looked down. Actually afraid to disobey her, no not her, whatever took over her. He had to remember that this was why she was doing this training was to learn to control this thing.

"Calm down Sakura-chan. Its only training." Orochimaru stated.

She swerved to face him, turing her back on Sasuke. "Don't talk to me!" she said, thrusting a pointing finger at him. The small air wave there should have been, like when someone burshes past you, wasn't there. Instead, when she pointed her finger, a shockwave flew across to the back wall, causing chairs to fly back and pictures on the wall to fall off thier hinges or go crooked.

_She's not even to full power yet! Why isn't orochimaru stopping her before she kills us? Is he really that interested in finding out what animal her kekkei genkai accociates with? Or does he just want to test her power? Or maybe its suicide? _Sasuke thought.

Orochimaru just grinned as if nothing had happened. The lust in his eyes continued to increase to the point where his thirst for the ultimate power was prominent on his face. His body shook with excitement, his trembling fingers held in a stance of anxiousness, not fear.

"Well, then. Show me what you've got, Sakura-chan." orochimaru licked his lips.

Before orochimaru had a chance to blink, she was behind him. Then, another split second, and her hand was all the way through his stomach, blood dripped from her fingers-turned-claws. She laughed as she twisted her arm and watched orochimaru wince in pain.

"Sasuke-san, e-enough, s-stop her...." orochimaru whispered, clearly drained. Just having the skin contact he could feel the chakra leaving him, not to mention the wound she had inflicted.

Sasuke jumped out of hiding."Sakura! Stop!" he ran to her. She pulled her arm from orochimaru and pushed him aside. Before Sasuke could get close enough, she had him pinned against a wall, her hand against his throat.

"Why?" she asked, the ice seeping from her voice. "What have you ever done for me that would make me want to spare you now that I have the power to destroy you? Hm?"

"..."

"What Uchiha?! Still run out of things to say?!" she was screaming now, the purple slowly moving to the center of her pupils.

"Because, Sakura, you're not being yourself. Whatever is in your blood-line limit is making you say these things." Sasuke said, trying to pry sakura's hand off of his throat, to no avail.

Her head reeled back in pain, then turned towards him again. _"Fine, boy, you caught me. I'm behind it. I am the Lion spirit, Niraji." _she said, or Niraji said.

"What?"

_"I am the being that signed a contract to the haruno family. The spirit that lives in the child. Since this one is the only one left, I have dedicated myself to protecting her. I only spoke the things that she was feeling. I punish those who hurt her. And you are at the top of the list. I get angry easily, so do not screw up again. I will spare you this time, but be warned. She only lets me out when she is under alot of pressure, like fighting with that sick snake. And when that happens, If you are involved, you will die." _

After that was said, the purple left her eyes. Her green eyes were open for a second, then she said, "Sasuke..." and her eyes rolled back. Her hand was removed from sasuke, and he caught her as she was about to fall. She probably didn't remember what just happened, so maybe he could leave out some of the nasty details when they reinformed her what happened.

Kabuto was already tending to orochimaru, most of it was done. The rest only sakura could heal, because Kabuto was not as advanced as she was and with a blow like that, it had to be done right. He stopped the bleeding and healed most of it, just until sakura wakes up.

"Sasuke, take her to your room, let her rest." orochimaru said,laying on his back, never looking away from the cieling.

"Hn." sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked out the doors, wondering if Sakura was going to be ok. He wondered what he was going to say when she woke up.

He stared at her limp form in his arms, her mouth slightly open, her breathing even. Her image now resembled nothing of the pure anger he had seen just minutes before. He wondered why this thing only started coming out recently, didn't she get hurt when she was a genin? What made now so different? He pondered his thoughts while he entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He laid her on the bed, and then left to go train.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, tell me what you thought! go ahead and review!!**

**I know this chapter was really short, and kinda scary, but i was short on time so this is all i got so far. =)**

**i decided i was going to be nice and update all my stories tonight, so i better get ALOT of reviews!!!**

**chibi sakura:i would review, but....I HAVE NO FINGERS!! WAAAHHH!**

**chibi sasuke:shhh shh its ok sakura..don't cry!! *starts tearing up***

**PLEASE DO IT FOR THE CUTE LITTLE CHIBI SASUKE AND SAKURAS!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
